zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Song of Time
The "Song of Time" is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This mysterious song has several abilities that are activated when the song is played on the Ocarina of Time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time teaching Link the "Song of Time" in Ocarina of Time]] The song is one of the three prerequisites needed to enter the Sacred Realm within the Temple of Time. Link learns the song from Princess Zelda in a telepathic vision he receives after obtaining the Ocarina of Time in the moat encircling the walls of Hyrule Castle Town. Link uses the song and the three Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time inside the Temple of Time, and inside, he finds the resting place of the Master Sword. He lifts the sword from the Pedestal of Time and is sealed inside the Temple of Light for seven years. The "Song of Time" can also move several special stones found around Hyrule if Link plays the song while near one. They will warp either to another location or to the other of the two time periods in the game. These special stones bear the same markings as the Door of Time. During Ocarina of Time's ending, Princess Zelda plays the "Song of Time" on the Ocarina of Time in order to send Link into the past to relive his childhood. The "Song of Time" in full is heard as the background music for the Temple of Time. Link can play the "Song of Time" on the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Right, A, C-Down, C-Right, A, C-Down. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, the notes can be played Y, L, R, Y, L, R. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: A, F, D, A, F, D. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The "Song of Time" was taught to Link by Princess Zelda before he left Hyrule. After Link retrieves his stolen Ocarina of Time on the night of the Final Day, a flashback occurs of Link learning the song. The "Song of Time" is used used to call upon the aid of the Goddess of Time, allowing Link to return to the morning of the first of the three days he spends in Termina. This process must be repeated continuously throughout the game, as it is required for permanently saving the player's progress and avoiding the destruction of Termina. When Link plays the song, time is reset, erasing his progress in Termina, and also depriving him of consumable items, such as Rupees and ammo. However, Link will retain the rest of his items, and any Owl Statues which he has awakened will remain active, allowing Link to use them as warp points and temporary save points. Using the items he retains, Link can progress to new areas even after looping time. The Stylin' Scarecrow can also teach Link variations of the tune; the notes can be played backwards to slow the flow of time, or played twice in a row, allowing Link to skip ahead to the next morning or evening, though he cannot go past the night of the Final Day. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The "Song of Time" is heard as the background music in the entrance area of the Temple of Time. It is taken directly from Ocarina of Time. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The "Song of Time" is also heard in the "Ocarina of Time Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Minuet of Forest", the "Bolero of Fire", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", and "Saria's Song". See also * "Inverted Song of Time" * "Song of Double Time" Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess